Punk Phil and Pastel Goth Dan: Pic Inspired
by fitzdillore22
Summary: I don't own the image icon but it inspires this story which is my own. Phil is a Punk and Dan is a Pastel Goth, they've been dating in secret for a while and Dan wants to tell people about them. How will Phil respond? Will he break Dan's heart or does he have something else in store for the Pastel Goth? One shot, first punk/pastel goth story. Reviews are always nice...


Phil was waiting outside his boyfriend's flat, smoking a cigarette. Dan always took at least two cigarettes long to get ready. Phil guessed it was back Dan was paranoid about what to wear in front of Phil. But, honestly, Phil thought Dan could pull off a paper bag and look amazing. Finally, as Phil tossed his second cigarette into the gutter, Dan opened his door.

He was wearing a pink, snug jumper and white dress shirt underneath that had black upside down crosses on the collar. A pair of black skinny jeans, badly ripped, which was remedied with galaxy tights on underneath. And, to finish the look, light pink Converse trainers. Dan had out done himself this time, Phil had to admit.

Phil suddenly felt self-aware of his baggy black jeans, black leather jacket, stud bracelets, and 'Fall Out Boy' tee shirt. He scuffed his black leather boots on the side walk as he ran his fingers threw his black and blue hair, he managed to mumble "You look nice."

"You're not going soft on me, are you Lester?" Dan wondered, crossing his muscular arms over his chest but he was blushing.

"What? No way, Howell!" Phil brightened, fluffing up his quiff that was sagging. "Come on, I want to show you something." Phil held out his hand to Dan, which Dan took and together, they ran into the night. Dan felt like a bat next to Phil as they ran with the shadows and took back alleys to their unknown destination.

"Phil, where are we going?" Dan pondered as they turned yet another corner. Dan felt like they were going around in circles because they were turning so much.

"We're almost there." Phil promised, making an abrupt turn that scared Dan.

"But where IS THERE?" Dan asked annoyed at being left in the dark.

"Here we are." Phil announced, stopping in front of a hedge that towered over their tall heads.

"A hedge? That's what all this fuss is about? A hedge?" Dan gave Phil an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Not just a hedge, it's what's behind the hedge that matters." Phil informed Dan.

"It's a hedge, we can't just jump over it!" Dan pointed out to Phil. That's when Phil revealed a weak spot Dan hadn't noticed before. "Oh." Dan mouthed as Phil pushed back the thickest of branches for Dan.

"Goths first." Phil grunted as he held the branches far apart for Dan.

"Yes sir." Dan saluted but as he passed, he slid his hand on Phil's hip, causing Phil to shudder with pleasure at such an unexpected touch. When Dan was through, Phil thrusted himself though as well but he got more battered than Dan which was fine. Phil kind of enjoyed the pain, if he was quite honest. "Phil, it's amazing." Dan awed over the small park that had a black blanket already waiting with a bottle of champagne and two goblets. "Thank you." Dan smiled turning to Phil and kissing his lips before Phil could think. Dan had put on skin colored lip gloss Phil noted as their lips moved together. It was pleasing, a nice lubricated pair of lips was always a nice surprise.

"Wow, this wasn't even the real surprise, I wonder what I'll get for that?" Phil winked and slipped a hand into Dan's back pocket, he squeezed the soft meat before leaving the pocket.

"You're such a tease, Phil." Dan giggled, pulling Phil's hand out of his pocket.

"Takes one to know one, Howell." Phil growled, pressed his lips to Dan's neck and taking a small nip before walking towards the blanket. Phil took off his boots and tossed them away. Dan laughed and put his trainers gently next to Phil's

"My flat mate keeps asking where I get my hickies and where I keep sneaking off to at night." Dan noted conversationally.

"Is your flat mate your mum?" Phil suggested, opening the bottle in one go.

"No, but I'm wondering when I can introduce you to people as my boyfriend instead of the guy who sells me vinyl records." Dan was serious Phil realized as he passed a goblet to Dan before filling his own.

"Well," Phil gulped after taking a long sip from his goblet. "Let me show you the real surprise then we'll discuss that."

"Phil, you've been saying that for weeks now." Dan complained, putting his goblet in the wet grass.

"Dan, hear me out." Phil requested, setting down his own goblet and grabbing both of Dan's hands with his own. Phil laid down and pulled Dan towards his body then wrapped his arms around Dan. "Look up what do you see?" Phil hesitated as if he was about to say something difficult. Dan looked up and was taken aback by how many stars he saw.

"Stars, constellations, the universe." Dan whispered all at once.

"Take all of that space and what do you get?" Phil asked softly.

"I don't know, something bigger than we can ever comprehend?" Dan guessed.

"All of that space and stars is only a fraction to how much love I feel to you, Dan Howell." Phil proclaimed but his proclamation was as loud as a whisper. Dan snapped his gaze to Phil, astonished and shocked.

"Oh Phil." Dan muttered, a hand reached up and fell over where Dan's heart was beating and skipping. "I love you too."

"I'm not finished." Phil stated, turning away from Dan's lips even though it killed him to do so. "I've also discovered that I can't live without you, Daniel Howell. And I was wondering, hoping," Phil pulled out a small box from his front pocket that was a cigarette box. But when Phil opened it, there was a daisy with its stem the shape of a ring. "Would you, please, marry me?" Phil wondered, but it sounded like a plea. Dan sat up with his hands on his mouth. Phil sat up slowly and managed to sneak a knee underneath himself and he sat in front of Dan. Time stretched on as Dan was staring at the ring.

"Yes." He nodded finally, holding out his hand for Phil. Phil let go of his breath he didn't realize he was holding in and slipped the daisy ring past Dan's painted fingernail and into its proper place. Both of them stared at the ring on Dan's hand while Phil's hand held it. Then they both looked into each other two small universes that people called eyes and grinned goofily before flinging their arms around each other and smacking their lips together. Phil had eyeliner running down his cheeks as Dan's mascara clumped.

"I love you." Phil informed Dan.

"I love you more." Dan whispered to Phil.

"I doubt it." Phil laughed as they kissed again. They eventually fell back to the blanket and stargazed until the pink dawn began peeking over the horizon.

"I had a wonderful time." Dan told Phil, as they walked hand in hand back to Dan's flat.

"I'm glad." Phil smiled and turned the daisy up towards him. "I thought about going to a gumball machine thing and seeing if I could get a fake ring, but I thought you'd like this better." Phil confessed.

"Well, I do, but I don't think it's going to last until the wedding." Dan admitted raising the hand in front of their faces.

"I think you might be right." Phil smiled and kissed Dan's temple. "How about this? Every day you come into the shop and I'll give you a fresh one. So it never dies and you could have a new look every day." Phil offered.

"You'd do that for me? Kill all those flowers for me?" Dan mocked being touched by such a moving thing to do.

"I'd kill a field of daisies for you." Phil grinned, pressed his forehead into Dan's.

"I guess I'll see you at the shop later then, with a new ring?" Dan wondered, intertwining their fingers together and apart over and over.

"Maybe, and maybe I could re-propose to you every day?" Phil thought out loud, playing back with his fingers.

"You have to rewrite your speech then, I might get bored." Dan grinned.

"How about I just tell you a reason that I love you?" Phil suggested.

"How many things do you love about me?" Dan wondered, thinking there were more than ten.

"I will think of one thousand and one and the last one I will tell you at the wedding." Phil suddenly lifted Dan and swung him around while he laughed like a maniac.

"You're insane!" Dan roared in laughter once he'd be set back to the ground on unsteady feet.

"Only for you!" Phil promised, leaving a big wet sloppy kiss on Dan's cheek before running down the street to his work yelling "I'M INSANE FOR DANIEL JAMES HOWELL! AND I'M MARRYING HIM IN ONE THOUSAND AND ONE DAYS! I FUCKING LOVE DANIEL HOWELL!"

"AND I FUCKING LOVE PHILLIP MICHEAL LESTER!" Dan yelled back until Phil was out of sight.


End file.
